Aria (Aria the Scarlet Ammo)
How Aria joined the Tourney Aria has a background as a Butei in Europe, namely England, and this is attributed to her lineage as a descendant of Sherlock Holmes. Aria seems to have started becoming a Butei there, and so this is most likely where she has earned her title of Quadra and her S-Rank. It has been mentioned that she has received the title of "Dame" and even been opportioned a piece of territory she recalls to be called "Baskerville". While investigating the theft of weapons, Aria comes across a peacock named Shen who wants to replace hand-to-hand combat with weapons. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her Custom Colt Government Model Pistols crossed. After the announcer calls her name Spins while shooting her pistols then swings her tiwn kodachi as the camera zooms saying "Hey, jerkwad! You gonna duck or should I shoot you too?!" Special Moves Colt Ho (Neutral) Aria pulls out her twin Custom Colt Government Model Pistols and shoots them nine times at the opponent. Rider Kenzan (Side) Aria runs at the opponent and if close enough, she does a downward slash then spins and slashes to the right. Ninja Colt (Up) Aria jumps into the air swinging her twin kodachi two times then fires her pistols diagonally below. Glastonbury Moushou Zan (Down) Aria rapidly slashes her twin koachi in front of her, then fires two pistol shots. Westminster Hazan (Hyper Smash) Aria leaps at the opponent and swings her kodachis down. If she hits, she then throws her swords up and spins around while firing her pistols, then kicks the opponent up. She then surrounds herself with a red aura and her weapons in midair, then when the opponent is close to the ground, she shoots and slashes the opponent leaving a diagonal-x. She then sets her swords on the ground and the opponent is blown away. Finishing Shootout (Final Smash) Aria runs at the opponent with sixteen bullets in her guns. If she makes contact, she starts by shooting two of the bullets. She then follows by doing a gunfiring and melee combo. Aria then empties her magazines and gets two more bullets, one for each gun, quickly loads the guns and fires them at the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Aria does two kicks and fires four Colt bullets saying "Article 1 of the Butei Charter: Trust your friends and help when they need it!" #Aria raises her Colt pistols and aims them at the camera saying "If this vaulting box wasn't bulletproof we'd been cut to pieces by now." #Aria thrusts one of her kodachi then does a spinning colt shot and slashes her twin kodachi past one another and points the left kodachi forward saying "I am not a middle-schooler, you jerkhole!" On-Screen Appearance Aria parachutes to her starting point and says "You can't escape! I've never let a single criminal cross my path and get away from me." Trivia *Aria's rival is the royal Peacock family heir to the gongmen City throne and the main Kung Fu Panda 2 antagonist, Shen. *Aria Holmes Kanzaki shares her English voice actress with Homura, Miyuki Shiba and Eri Sawachika. *Aria Holmes Kanzaki shares her Japanese voice actress with Ruby Gloom, Alphonse Elric, Gianna, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Taiga Aisaka and Savannah Kusanagi. *Aria Holmes Kanzaki shares her French voice actress with Rhydon. *Aria Holmes Kanzaki shares her German voice actress with Wendy the Builder. *Aria Holmes Kanzaki shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, May, Monet, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Chie Harada, Phosphora, Mio Sakamoto, Suyin Beifong, Konan Irobe and Yagyu. *Aria Holmes Kanzaki shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Koloktos, Wrinkly Kong and Sasori. Category:Aria the Scarlet Ammo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters